


Solitude

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Calligraphy, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Canon, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: He didn't expect it to quiet the voices and feelings constantly in his mind but the simple act of concentrating on the strokes and the ink silenced the chaos in him.[based on a scene in The Last Jedi][201 words for challenge 0520: "secret talent" at lighthouse-the]





	Solitude

Ben Solo found solitude in calligraphy. He didn't expect it to quiet the voices and feelings constantly in his mind but the simple act of concentrating on the strokes and the ink silenced the chaos in him. It was a way to find peace in himself; a way to center himself in the Force.

At first, he stared at the blank piece of paper and couldn't decide what to write. So he started with just letters, practicing the strokes over and over until there were no inkspills or crumples on the paper. He noticed that writing slowly seemed to sooth the restless energy inside him.

After constant practice, he developed a pattern. Before putting down pen to paper, he reflected on what he was currently feeling or what bothered him. Then he looked at the blank piece of paper and visualized what he wanted to see. When he was sure of what he wanted to accomplish, he dipped his pen into the inkwell and wrote without hesitation. Each stroke was well-thought and with meaning.

Everything narrowed down to his pen and the paper he was writing on. There were no noises from without and from within. Just him, calligraphy, and solitude.


End file.
